To Steal A Possession
by SparkLoverGirl
Summary: Amy's soul has been obtained by a demon. All she wants to give him headache with her repetitive yelling. Murders have been increasing numbers greatly. Lets just hope that Sonic can see the light. ( Hey I'm not good at summaries but I promise you that this will be good. Just read. Please no flames.)M for n't like don't read.Duhh
_I do not own any of the characters. Only the OC's._

The metal clang of a door could be heard from a distance. My ear flickered towards the echoing sound of footsteps. I tried to turn my body towards the noise but only ended up groaning in pain from the stiffness of my muscles. I weakly opened my eyes and winced as my head was pushed towards the ceiling. The hand on my chin let go and left my head to drop pitifully. He chuckled. I looked up. I stared at the violet eyes of my torturer.

"What the heck are you staring at thot", I countered. He frowned. His hand gripped my neck tightly and caught me off guard. I wheezed and struggled as the dry, rough skin on his hand only made it harder to breathe. I tried to rip my hands free of the chains that bounded me to the wall, but I couldn't find the energy to. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him pull out a cross-shaped bottle filled with clear liquid.

At that moment I struggled harder which only made me weaker. Before I could process my thoughts the man slipped the bottle under my lip managing to get a small amount in my mouth before he backed off. I screamed as the liquid burned my mouth and made me attempt to spit out what had already evaporated. I looked at the discarded bottle with foggy eyes. I could only make out part of it. My eyes widened in fear.

'Holy….'

I struggled in my restraints only to be pushed back by fist to the stomach. I gurgled blood and choked as my chin was roughly pulled forward

"You'd better watch your mouth" he growled.

He threw me aside and walked off mumbling.

"Stupid arrogant demons".

Knuckles came out of the room grumbling unintelligible insults and stormed out the door.

"Knuckles where are you going, Knuckles" Amy shouted. She huffed and watched him walk away. She noticed the small cross-like bottle and immediately ran downstairs. She ran into the basement and opened the door to the left. She growled and ran towards the victim. She told him that he needed to control his temper especially around demons. He had no idea how bad this could have really ended if the hedgehog wasn't so weak. She sighed and picked the key out of her pocket. She'd have to wait until Shadow got back in order to properly dispose of the body beside her. He'd seemed to have passed out. Even if he seemed completely harmless at the moment she knew that he could easily slit her throat with merely a slight swipe of his fingers. Rather than having nails his fingers seemed to be sharp and pointed at the ends. She ignored the tattered jacket across the room that had been ripped to pieces by the demons sharp fingers when they'd struggled to get him down there. They'd come across him when he'd attacked elementary students going on a field trip to Atlanta. He'd rammed into the bus and knocked it several feet away from the road making it fall under the freeway into the small river. He' slaughtered the remainder of the children one by one and left their bodies along the path to the woods. Mainly bones remained of the children. One of those children happened to have been deeply into Christianity. He'd told us that he was the last one to be attacked. He'd thrown holy water on him and managed to get away with many injuries, and sadly died in surgery.

Amy was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a small groan. She groaned also, feeling upset by the fact that these vermin's recover so quickly. She quickly grabbed the tray next his feet that Knuckles was supposed to give him and slammed the back of it into his only for time eventually stop. Her eyes widened as she was thrown across the room and slammed into an examination table. She could hear chuckling echo against the walls. A tall shadow stood over her body and stared at her with blank, soulless eyes. The dark quills that once laid down my back rose up in a rather dark manner. My eyes faded slightly and stayed their original emerald color. I snickered and licked my lips with my pointed tongue. I grasped her neck in my hand and squeezed slightly. Her eyes slowly rolled to the back her head as she tried to call my name.

"S-s-on-ic ".

She choked until her body finally broke down from the loss of oxygen.

All went silent. I could feel her presence as her soul worth was transferred from her to me.

I flicked my wrist and a significantly sized hammer came out of the air and landed in my hand. I stood and tossed it in the air a couple of times. I closed my eyes and could feel the beating of Amy's fist in my thoughts.

 _"Let me out of here you jerk"_ , she cried.

 _" Sorry, sweetheart but I can't do that"_ , I thought back.

I looked down at my fur and looked at its deep blue shade. I kneeled down and looked at my reflection with a piece of broken glass. I smirked.

 _"You can't do this, I won't let you take away my freedom"_ she cried.

I groaned and grasped my head. My head was pounding from her shouting and screaming. I growled

 _"SHUT UP!"_ I thought back.

I breathed hard and noticed I was on my knees. I stood up and walked out of the room while trying to ignore the migraine. I shifted to the first floor and looked out of the window. It was still broad daylight. I'd have to wait a moment before I could go hunting again. I looked down in my arms at Amy's lifeless body. I would give her soul back later. Right now I needed all the help I could get.


End file.
